Bromance is what you make it
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: Modern!AU Merlin and Arthur are flatmates. One day Arthur has a serious accident. He's in coma. Merlin has to face this situation. He changes his life and slowly becomes aware of his feelings towards his best friend. Warning: SLASH
1. Bad news

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Storyline: Merlin and Arthur are flatmates. One day Arthur has a serious accident. He's in coma. Merlin needs to face this situation. He changes his life and slowly becomes aware of his feelings towards his best friend.  
><strong>

**Warning: SLASH  
><strong>

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guys! I haven't been writing any stories for such a long time and I'm so sorry. The life was so busy... And I have some request <strong>**for you. Me and my friend failed during our oral exam. We had some terrible topics but it's not ****time for complaining. ****I need to improve my speaking skills till September and if any of you would like to talk with me on skype, I'd be really grateful. It'd be the best if it was a native speaker of English but I can talk with anyone who knows English. None of my family knows this language and my friends from university live far away from my hometown**_**. **_**Does anyone have some time?**

**Anyway... Enjoy the chapter that is not perfect but the story, hopefully, will get better in time.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bromance is what you make it<strong>_

** Chapter 1**

"**Bad news"**

It happened unexpectedly. People, especially as young as Arthur, rarely think about such things. The February Friday wasn't supposed to start with an accident. But it had.

Arthur was walking lazily towards his university. It was his third year of studying Journalism. Writing had always been his passion but Friday classes were quite boring. Besides he was thinking about the evening. He and his best friend Merlin were going to cinema. They both were waiting for that film for ages. At least it seemed so long.

The blonde could be a little bit careless but the accident wasn't really his fault. The road surface was greasy because it was a side-street and the main roads were more important. If the inhabitants were lucky enough, the road would be safe by Saturday's noon.

The driver of the navy blue car lost control of the steering wheel and the vehicle swerved to the left, knocking Arthur down.

oOoOo

Merlin started to get more and more irritated. Arthur had promised him to be on time and he was already half an hour late.

The young man tried to soothe his nerves glancing from time to time at the two tickets which were lying on the table. He wasn't supposed to be so nervous. They could always go to the cinema another time. It was not a really big problem. However there was something that made Merlin feel anxious. Arthur didn't answer his cell phone and even though it had happened in the past, it concerned Merlin.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Have you forgotten your keys again?" Merlin said, irritated. "And you're late, by the way. If it's because of some stunning beauty, I swear..." The young man stopped babbling. He opened the door and instead of Arthur, he saw his half-sister Morgana. "I thought it was your brother," Merlin explained something what was obvious. "Come in."

They went into the living room and Merlin offered her an armchair. However she decided to stand.

"I..." She looked around, hopelessly trying to find the courage to tell Arthur's flatmate the truth. "It's..."

"You don't look good, Morgana," Merlin said worryingly. "Are you feeling well?"

The woman sighed. There was only one reason why she came there and postponing sharing the sad news with Merlin wasn't going to make it easier or less painful.

"Morgana?" The dark haired man repeated her name. "What's wrong?"

"It's Arthur..." she finally admitted.

"What has he done?" Merlin asked. "If he's not going to come here and..."

"Listen!" Morgana didn't want to be harsh but only this way she could shut Merlin down. Usually she adored his babbling but this time situation was serious.

The man shut up immediately. There was something strange in this whole situation and he wanted to find out what it was. Besides Morgana could be scary and he never intended to make her angry.

"There was an accident... the road... and car... and... Arthur." She looked Merlin in the eyes to prove that she wasn't lying.

Merlin swallowed hard. "Is he...?" He could not finish. It was too much for him.

"He's alive... in hospital..." Morgana assured him quickly. "However his condition is not good. It's fucking serious..." she whispered and started sobbing. She hated showing her tears to others but it all was too much. Besides it was Merlin and she knew that he understood.

He hugged her, not knowing what to do with his hands. Suddenly he felt as his own tears were running down his cheeks.

Merlin's tears fell down on the two tickets.

oOoOo

Merlin wanted to go to the hospital as soon as possible but Morgana reminded him that they would not let him in at night. He was not a member of family. However she promised him that they would go there in the morning.

This was the worst and the longest night of Merlin's life. Neither could he sleep nor focused on something. He was worried about Arthur more than ever before. He was afraid that he would lose someone so important to him. Arthur was the closest thing to family that he had in this city and he just couldn't imagine his life without his best friend.

Merlin and Morgana were supposed to meet in front of the hospital at 8 a.m. The man, however, came there about seven o'clock. He hadn't been able to look at Arthur's stuffs any longer. He hadn't realised before that his friend's things were everywhere in their flat. He'd even seen some of them in his own bedroom.

Looking at people who were walking down the street, laughing and chatting, made Merlin angry. They didn't care that there was a hospital right behind their backs, where some other people were ill and could be even dying. Normally Merlin wouldn't care much but now his best friend was lying among these sick people and it truly hurt him.

"Merlin." Morgana stood in front of him, trying to smile.

"Hi," the man said quietly. He looked carefully at Morgana and immediately noticed her unhealthily pale skin. She also had a hard night.

"Let's go," she said, grasping his right hand and leading him inside. When Merlin was worried, he always started having problems with concentration and following simple requests. Morgana knew that because Arthur used to complain about it very much. However he never let anyone else help Merlin. It was always a mystery that Morgana wanted to solve. There were times when she thought that her half-brother was simply jealous. Nevertheless the number of girlfriends that he'd dated didn't let her seriously suspect that his feelings towards Merlin were more than those between friends. Although when she drank too much alcohol, she liked thinking about these two together. It was crazy and she would never share her thoughts with Arthur but she wouldn't really complain if Merlin became her brother-in-law.

oOoOo

Morgana spent ten minutes talking with a doctor. When she finished, she came up to Merlin and for the second time this morning, she tried to smile comfortingly. "He's not awake yet," she told him. "But we can go to him."

Merlin nodded with agreement and followed her.

He didn't know what to expect. He had no idea how many scars Arthur would have or how wasted he would be. When Merlin went inside the room where his friend was lying, he was quite surprised. He'd seen Arthur in better condition but the blonde didn't really look bad.

"My brother looks as if he was just sleeping," Morgana said softly, taking a seat on a chair.

"He is just sleeping," Merlin said hopefully.

Morgana looked down, swallowing hard. "Well..." she hesitated.

"What?" Merlin, who'd been watching Arthur for the longer while, looked directly at Morgana. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't it?"

"They're not sure what it is," the woman said finally.

"What do you mean?" Merlin started becoming more and more afraid.

"The doctor said that Arthur should be awake by now," Morgana admitted. "He and other doctors don't know why he's still unconscious. The accident seemed to be serious but Arthur was very lucky." She sighed. "However he doesn't response to the medicine which should wake him up already."

"Is it coma?" Merlin asked her quietly.

"It seems so," Morgana said sadly.

"Did doctor tell you when he can come out of it?" He watched her very carefully. He hoped he would notice if she was lying. "Morgana?"

"He hasn't the foggiest idea," she almost whisper. "Arthur can wake up in an hour or in a week or... or year..."

"Year?" Merlin couldn't believe. It seemed crazy. Arthur, his best friend, could not spend a whole year lying in a hospital bed, not saying a single word. Arthur was always so out-going and sociable. Merlin was pretty sure that such stagnation would kill him.

"You know how comas work," Morgana said weakly. "He may as well never wake up."

Merlin shook his head with denial. "It's not true," he whispered. "He can't... No... not him."

Morgana hugged him tightly. They both needed it. "I know," she said quietly. "We need to believe that he'll be fine."

However it was easier to say than to do.

oOoOo

In the evening Merlin went back to the empty flat. It was so quiet without Arthur's self-confidence and arrogance. This quietness was barely bearable. Merlin had no idea how long he was going to stand this new level of loneliness.

Although he was tired, he had problem with falling asleep. He wanted to wake up in the morning and find out that it all was only some crazy nightmare. He would tell Arthur about this dream then and the prat would laugh at him. Merlin was used to it and after all Arthur would be fine.

When Merlin woke up, he found an empty flat and text message from Morgana. It wasn't a dream. Arthur was really in hospital and probably in coma.


	2. Silence

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH  
><strong>

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy reading this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bromance is what you make it<strong>_

**Chapter 2**

"**Silence"**

During first days Arthur was visited by some of his other friends. Gwaine and Lancelot spent in the hospital a long time but their visits started becoming rarer and shorter. Everyone had his own life and they needed to keep on living normally. They didn't want to believe that Arthur would not wake up again. He was going to come back to them sooner or later.

Merlin and Morgana were the only ones who visited Arthur regularly. Very often they were just sitting in silence for an hour or more. There wasn't very much to say. The words of comfort appeared to be fake. They'd been said too many times by too many people. Nevertheless there were some questions that needed to be asked.

"Where's your father?" Merlin asked one afternoon. He was thinking about it for some time and couldn't understand why Arthur and Morgana's father hadn't come to see his son yet.

Morgana sighed. "He's... he's a difficult man," she admitted after a while.

"I know that," Merlin said. "I've seen him once. Besides Arthur was telling me about his childhood with your father." He cleared his throat. "But it was not the answer for my question."

"Don't think that he doesn't care because he does," Morgana assured him after a while. "He just has a problem with showing his feelings."

"The hell!" Merlin couldn't stand this any longer. "His son is in a hospital and in coma. How can he be afraid of showing his _feelings_?"

"Calm down, Merlin," the woman asked him. Only then did he realise that he stood up and raised his voice. "It's a hospital."

The young man nodded and took his seat. Arthur's condition had a very bad impact on him. He was getting irritated easier than before and, what was worse, his behaviour worried Morgana. The woman had plenty of things to think about and Merlin didn't want to become her another problem.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Merlin asked this question for the first time.

"I don't know," Morgana said quietly. "If he does, we should behave slightly better." She meant that Merlin wasn't supposed to act childishly. He knew that and was grateful for her kindness. Arthur used to complain about Morgana and her sharp directness. However now she seemed to be a different person. She cared for her half-brother very deeply. Merlin was glad that there was someone else who would never forsake Arthur.

oOoOo

"What did doctor say?" Merlin asked, not even glancing at Morgana who was coming inside. He started to recognise her footsteps what was a bit strange. The woman, however, didn't seem to care.

"Well..." She sat on the edge of Arthur's bed, watching her brother and not letting herself look at Merlin."

"Morgana." The man felt that there was something wrong.

"He's in coma for more than three weeks now," she said quietly. Merlin was more than aware of it but didn't interrupt her. "They say that he occupies a bed too long. They need beds for another patients."

"But Arthur's their patient too!" Merlin protested.

"Yes." Morgana nodded. "However they cannot do anything to wake him up." She swallowed hard. "They want to take him to a special place for people in coma."

"Where?" Merlin's university was not far away from the hospital. He always visited Arthur before and after classes.

"An hour and half of driving from here is such nexus." She looked down sadly. "I know how it's gonna complicate your life."

"Our lives, Morgana," Merlin corrected her. "But we'll cope with this. We're in this together," he said.

"Of course." She smiled. "I'm glad that Arthur has such a good friend."

oOoOo

Arthur was taken away from the hospital on Monday morning. Merlin wanted to be with him during that time but he couldn't skip the classes that he had. Morgana assured him that everything was going to be alright because she wouldn't let anyone hurt Arthur. Merlin had to believe her but he told her that he would take the bus as soon as possible. The woman nodded, smiling, and said that she didn't doubt it. Merlin felt slightly embarrassed but he could not understand his own confusion. Eventually, he decided not to continue this topic.

Merlin stood in front of the building where Arthur was sleeping. He still didn't like thinking about his friend's state as being in coma.

The place was very quiet what was not surprising. The garden wasn't big but Merlin was sure that it looked pretty in spring and summer. He sighed and came inside, heading directly to room number 221. Morgana had texted him that it was going to be Arthur's new home. Merlin didn't like the use of word _home_. It didn't matter how good the room would look. Home was something else than four walls and nice decoration. Home was more about the atmosphere and people that you cared for and lived with.

"You're early," Morgana said when Merlin went into the room 221.

"I skipped last class," the man admitted, gazing around. The room looked really fine. It was way better than the one in the hospital. However Merlin was not going to change his mind. It was not Arthur's new _home_. The blonde couldn't spend there the rest of his life.

"Merlin!" Morgana couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Arthur wouldn't like it."

Merlin shrugged. He didn't care if Arthur would or would not like his behaviour. He was not going to leave his best friend on his own. He'd already made a decision to keep on visiting Arthur every day to show him that there were people who were waiting for him. The prat wasn't going to have a day off from Merlin.

"People around here are really nice," Morgana said to break a silence. "I met one nurse. She asked me about Arthur and assured me that he would have a great care here. She seemed friendly... I believe her name was Gwen."

Merlin barely listened to Morgana. However he heard the words _friendly _and_ Gwen_.

oOoOo

Merlin met Gwen for the first time on Tuesday.

He was trying to read something for his classes. However he found administrative law quite boring.

Suddenly, the dark-skinned young woman came into Arthur's room and smiled lightly at Merlin. "Hello," she said quietly. "My name is Guinevere but please, call me Gwen."

"I'm Merlin," the man said, shaking her hand. "And I'm Arthur's friend."

The nurse nodded. "His sister told me about you. She said that you visit him every day."

Merlin flushed lightly. This truth sounded strange while coming out of her mouth.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Gwen assured him. "Actually I think it is cute. This kind of friendship is rare nowadays."

"Thanks," Merlin said, not knowing how to reply.

"You can't imagine how many of people are lonely here. Their families or friends visit them once a two months or even rarer." The woman sighed sadly. "That's frightening. Many people who are in coma can hear the world around them and feel the presence of the others. The time must seem extra longer when you are aware that there's no one here for you. I... I sometimes go to these people and talk to them. I want them to feel less lonely. That's not much and... maybe... I'm naïve..."

"That's beautiful," Merlin told her. "Really..."

Gwen's smile went wide. "Thank you," she said. "But truly... I think I'm a bit selfish. I do it because I feel better then. I feel needed."

"It's ok to want to feel needed," Merlin said quickly. "Besides I think these people need you as much as you need them."

oOoOo

Merlin was afraid to ask this question but he couldn't stand the uncertainty any longer. It was Saturday when he found the courage and asked.

"Gwen?" he turned his attention towards friendly nurse.

"Yes?"

"How many people come out of coma?" he finally asked.

The woman straightened up. "Well... I don't know the statistics."

"I'm not asking you about statistic," Merlin told her. "I'm asking you about your experience. Have you seen many people who woke up?"

"_Many _is a relative word. I think I remember all those faces. I hope that I remember them... You must know that there's no better thing than to see the open eyes of a person that had them closed for months. Don't trust the numbers and statistics when they're about hope. There are people who suffered from cancer and had five percent chance of survival and are still alive, happy and healthy. You need to believe that Arthur will come out of it." She sighed. "Stay by his side. Pray to God if you believe in Him and if you need it. Don't let Arthur feel alone."

Merlin didn't remember when he was praying for the last time. He decided to give it a try now. However he didn't use words and phrases recited in churches all over the world. The silence became his only and the truest prayer.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, review! I love reading your opinions. :)<strong>


	3. A walk to remember

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH  
><strong>

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. I hope I'll be able to write the next chapter within a week. Now enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bromance is what you make it<strong>_

**Chapter 3**

"**A walk to remember"**

Morgana couldn't visit her brother every day but Merlin was doing it for all this time. He didn't even think once about stopping this habit.

He started bringing books and reading them to Arthur. Although he was not a big fan of science fiction, he knew Arthur loved such literature. After all it wasn't really a big sacrifice to read it. Merlin would do far more to make his friend feel better.

When one day he finished reading one of those books, he closed it, sighing slightly. "I wish I knew you can hear me," he said sadly. "I wish you stopped being such a prat and opened these damned eyes of yours."

"Don't be so harsh." Merlin heard soft female voice. He turned his head and saw Gwen. "It's not his fault."

"I know," the man said sadly. "It's just... it's hard..."

"I understand," she assured him. "You know what? I think you need some fresh air. Let's go for a short walk."

"What about your job?" Merlin asked. He wasn't sure if she was allowed to go outside.

"I've just finished," she explained, smiling. "Give me ten minutes and I'll change my clothes. So?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur. He didn't want to leave him.

"He'll be fine," Guinevere said softly. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Merlin knew that Arthur wouldn't mind. However there was some other thing that tried to keep him as close to his best friend as possible. That thing started to scary him slowly.

"Merlin, are you still here?" Gwen asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"I am." Merlin cleared his throat. "I think that a short walk would be lovely."

Gwen gave him one of her best smiles. "Great decision. I'll be back in ten minutes."

oOoOo

"We have a beautiful spring this year," Gwen said, walking with Merlin in the garden.

The man gazed around. "That's true," he admitted. "However I cannot appreciate it as much as it deserves. I barely notice it..."

Gwen came to a halt. "You can't live like this," she told him firmly. "I understand that Arthur is very important to you. I'm glad you keep on visiting him." She sighed. "But your life needs something else. Do you meet your other friends?"

"Yes," Merlin mumbled.

"Besides your university?" she insisted.

Merlin shrugged. "Does it really matter?" he asked after a while.

"It should matter to you," Gwen said quietly. "It's your life."

"Then why do you care?" he asked a bit too harshly.

"Because I'm worried about you," she admitted shyly. "I like you and I don't want you to live this way. You need to find something what matters to you and what's not Arthur."

"You want me to stop caring for him?" Merlin could not believe.

"No! Of course not!" Gwen sighed once again. "You got it wrong. I just don't want you to be lonely."

"I'm not," he assured her. "And I won't be."

"You really think so?" she asked.

Merlin looked down. "No," he admitted. "But it won't change until Arthur comes out of coma. It's his presence that I need not to feel lonely."

Then he walked directly towards the front door. He needed to be by Arthur's side. It was the only way for him to calm down.

Gwen didn't follow him inside. She just watched him walk away, thinking about his miserable fate. It was hard to believe that such people like Merlin still existed. It was clear that he liked Arthur more than at least average friends did. Guinevere knew that she started to have a little crush on Merlin. He was so adorable and had such a good heart. Nevertheless, she was aware that her own feelings weren't like the ones Merlin felt for Arthur. She was not stupid to believe that the dark haired man would like her this way. She simply had a soft spot for good people.

oOoOo

Merlin didn't remember when he asked Arthur "How are you today?" for the first time. Neither did he remember when he almost heard his friend's voice. He knew that it was his imagination but it seemed very real. Merlin wasn't sure if he was supposed to be glad or not. It was so good to hear Arthur's voice but it was also quite painful.

"I've come to take you," Morgana told him. He didn't even notice when the woman came into the room.

"What?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"It's Lance's birthday," she explained. "I've told you yesterday and the day before yesterday and earlier..."

"Oh." He completely forgot about Lancelot's birthday anniversary. "I'm sorry but I don't want to party."

"Merlin..." Morgana sighed. "I know that you don't want to leave my brother's side. I understand. Do you think that I'm in the mood for parties?"

"Then why do you want to go there?" Merlin asked her. "You don't have to."

"Because Lancelot is my friend. He's also Arthur's friend... Arthur wouldn't want us to live outside the society."

Merlin didn't know how to answer. He knew that it was true but he still didn't want to go out to have fun. It didn't feel right at all.

"It's not really going to be a real party," Morgana assured him. "We're going to meet to talk and drink something... Lance insisted on making you go. They all are worried about you. They want to see you."

"They would come here and see both me and Arthur," Merlin said a bit harshly. "Have they forgotten about him?"

"You know it's not true. They don't visit Arthur often but it doesn't mean they don't care at all."

"I know," he admitted after a while of silence. "Maybe it's me who is strange? Maybe it's not normal to care so much?"

"You do what you feel is right," she said softly. "That's good as long as it makes you happy."

"It does," Merlin replied quickly.

The woman smiled at him lightly. "Now please, go there with me. Arthur is safe here and you deserve to relax."

Merlin was hesitating. However, eventually, he agreed. "Okay. I think I can go there."

oOoOo

"Merlin!" Gwaine patted him on the back. "It's good to see you here, mate. We feared you wouldn't come."

"I'm here," Merlin said, not really knowing what to say. He didn't feel too comfortable among so many people.

"It's good to see you," Lancelot said frankly.

"You too," Merlin replied. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Lance smiled at him. Merlin was quite reserved but Lance didn't feel offended. He was glad that Merlin had come to see them at all.

Merlin said hello to the others and discovered that his ex-girlfriend, actually his only girlfriend ever, was invited as well. "Freya," he said, a bit astonished.

"Hello, Merlin." The girl smiled at him shyly.

They both had been a couple for a very short time. These two months that Merlin had spent with Freya were very pleasant but there was something missing. Freya had felt it and it was she who said that they should break out. There was no bad blood between them.

"I heard what happened to Arthur," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry. I..."

"Don't." Merlin sighed. "I've heard it dozens of times. I don't want to hear it once again."

Freya nodded lightly. "I understand." She sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that what I've said to you then... Now I'm almost sure it's true."

Merlin flushed lightly. "I asked you not to talk about it ever again," he mumbled.

"That's true. However the situation changed. I thought..."

"Don't think about it," Merlin interrupted her. Then he turned around and walked quickly towards Morgana.

"You've talked with Freya," she said. "She made you sad. What happened?"

"Doesn't matter," he answered. "That's nothing."

Morgana was pretty sure that it was something important. However she wasn't going to push Merlin. She didn't want to ruin the evening.

When Morgana went to talk to some other people, Merlin decided to take a seat in the darkest corner of the room. He couldn't help recalling his and Freya's last conversation when they had been together.

"_We are a couple but there's something wrong with us," she said firmly. Merlin didn't remember when she was so determined for the last time._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked. "We're a perfect couple. Everybody says so."_

"_Yes, they do. However what they see is a lie." She sighed. "I like you, Merlin. I really do..."_

"_I like you too," Merlin said quickly._

"_I know." She smiled sadly. "But you don't like me the way I want you to."_

"_What?" Merlin frowned._

"_When we kiss... I feel as if I was just an object. I feel you think about somebody else."_

"_I don't!" Her boyfriend assured her quickly. "How could you even think that I would..."_

"_I tell you what I feel." Freya sighed once again. "Don't think it's easy for me because it's not."_

"_I'm not lying to you. There's no one else," Merlin told her._

"_Maybe you're not even aware of that," the girl suggested. "You may do it unconsciously."_

"_Freya!" Merlin groaned._

"_I know that I'm not the most important person in your life," she continued. "I never demanded such position. I understand that you love your mother the most. However I feel that there is also your best friend. He's between us."_

"_Arthur?" Merlin asked, flushing slightly._

"_Yes." Freya nodded. "I feel that it's him."_

"_What?"_

"_I feel that you think about him all the time," she admitted finally. "You talk about him and about all the things you did together. You're friends but I think that you treat him more than one."_

"_I'm not gay," Merlin protested._

"_I never said you were," she answered._

"_But you just..." He shook his head. "That's crazy"_

"_Maybe... but I think you understand that we can't be a couple any more."_

"_But Freya!" Merlin tried to say something reasonable but he didn't know what._

"_One day you'll understand that I was right." She smiled comfortingly. "I know it's hard but please... don't be afraid of the way you feel."_

"_I'm not gay," Merlin repeated weakly._

"_We're not meant to be together," Freya said, kissing his lips for the last time. "Nevertheless, it was nice to be your girlfriend. You were the only man who treated me like other human being. You helped me believe in myself. I'll never forget this. Thank you."_

In time Merlin understood that Freya was right that they weren't made for each other. However she made him think about Arthur differently and since that day he hadn't been able to look at his best friend the way he used to. Merlin still thought that he wasn't gay but since that day he hadn't been looking for another girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, review! :)<strong>


	4. Confession

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH  
><strong>

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the late update. However this chapter is longer than the previous ones. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bromance is what you make it<strong>_

**Chapter 4**

"**Confession"**

Merlin opened his eyes lazily. He recognised his own bedroom and smiled to himself. It was good to wake up in his own bed after a party.

He sat up slowly and looked around, seeking his phone. He found it under his pillow and checked the hour. It was already two in the afternoon. Merlin couldn't believe that he had been sleeping for so long.

"I've must been really exhausted," he murmured to himself, getting up quickly.

Merlin felt a bit guilty. He had left Arthur's room very early the previous day. It was Saturday now and he was supposed to be already by his friend's side. There was something that made him change his clothes as fast as possible and that helped him find something edible in the fridge. It was some kind of power which pushed him towards the bus station. Merlin was a patient man. Arthur's state made his such man. However the hour and half that he had to spend in the bus, was killing him. He physically needed to see Arthur's face, even asleep.

Merlin finally reached Arthur's room. He ran into it and stopped in the middle, disoriented. There was no sign of his friend there. Merlin came up to the door quickly to check the number of the room. He thought that he must have came into the wrong one. However the number was right.

Now he started to feel really bad. His heart started pounding and he felt dizzy.

Merlin found his way to Arthur's bed. He tried to find the reason why the bed was empty. However there was only one thing that was running through his head. He couldn't stop thinking that his best friend was gone forever. The thought that something wrong happened to Arthur, during Merlin's absence, was unbearable. The dark haired man tried to calm down but he wasn't able to. He felt empty, as if he had just lost everything what was worthy in his life.

"God," he sobbed. Merlin couldn't chase away all the images and memories of Arthur. They all started to haunt him. It was cruel and painful. He had never felt so hopeless and so miserably. He needed Arthur to live. Now he was sure of that.

"Merlin!" Gwen ran up to him. "Why...?"

"He's gone... Arthur's gone..." he sobbed.

"What?" she asked. "No! You've got it wrong! He's fine!"

Merlin lifted his head to look at her. "He's not dead?" he asked weakly.

"No, of course he's not," she said, hugging Merlin tightly. "He's been moved to another room. This one is going to be renewed. I thought you were told..."

The boy shook his head. When Gwen released him from the hug, he buried his head face in his hands and started crying again.

"What's wrong?" Guinevere asked, fearing that she said or did something wrong.

Merlin didn't answer.

"Merlin?" She touched his shoulder tenderly. "He's fine. Arthur's fine. I'll show you..."

"I know," the man whispered finally. "I just... it's... I thought he was dead and..." He didn't know how to say it. It was hard enough to think about it, let alone to share this with someone else. However he knew that he couldn't lie to Gwen. She was too kind and she didn't deserve to be fooled. Besides Merlin didn't have enough strength to come up with some lie.

"What is it, Merlin?" She didn't want to push him but she felt that he wanted to say it out loud. He just needed a stimulant to do so.

Merlin sighed. "It hurt so much to think that I lost him forever," he said. "These few minutes when I was thinking he was dead..." He shivered recalling the feeling of emptiness. "I might have realised something..."

"You might have?" Gwen asked him, frowning lightly.

"Okay, I did realise it!" Merlin admitted. "I think I love him."

Then he shivered all over his body. It was probably the most embarrassing confession he had ever made.

Guinevere smiled lightly but Merlin didn't see that. Despite her feelings, she wasn't angry or something like that. It wasn't really a surprise. She knew that it would happen sooner or later.

"That's good," she said after a long while of silence.

Merlin looked at her. His eyes were red and puffy. "Good?" he asked in disbelief. "What's good about that? I screwed the whole thing up! I fell for my best, absolutely straight, friend who is in coma. I couldn't chose worse... And I don't even feel gay."

Gwen couldn't help chuckling.

"What's funny about that?" Merlin asked, a bit hurt.

"Nothing... I'm sorry," she apologised.

"You laughed at me," he said.

"It wasn't at you." Gwen sighed. "It's okay to feel confused. You don't have to be ashamed of yourself. I think that you don't need to feel gay to like other male this way. You're not attracted to other men, are you?" she asked.

Merlin shook his head.

"You see... It's just Arthur." The girl wanted to make things easier for him but it was quite difficult. She hoped her efforts would not be wasted.

"Arthur likes girl. I cannot change that," he said sorrowfully.

"Maybe he likes you more," Gwen suggested. "You don't know that."

Merlin smiled lightly. "It would be wonderful but I doubt it."

"Don't be so pessimistic," she said, stroking his arm for comfort. "You should tell him how you feel and you should do it as soon as possible."

"He's in coma," Merlin mumbled. "My confession won't change anything."

"Arthur may hear you. It can change a lot. Besides it's gonna be easier that way, isn't it? You can make your confession slowly, not worrying that Arthur demands quick reply for his questions." She smiled. "You really should try it."

"I'm not prepared," Merlin said. "I've just realised my feelings on my own. It happens too fast. I'll think about it and I'll do it... probably... when the time is right."

"That's your decision. I won't push you any longer," Gwen promised.

Merlin was grateful. This day had enough unexpected turns. He needed time to think it through and to get used to it.

"I'll show you Arthur's new room, okay?" Gwen suggested.

Merlin nodded.

He left the room number 221 for the last time.

oOoOo

Merlin was sitting on a chair next to Arthur's new bed. His friend was so close to him, yet still too far away. Merlin tried to think about something else than his feelings. He gazed around the room, trying to distract his thoughts but it was pointless.

"My God," Merlin mumbled eventually. "What am I doing?"

He stood up and started walking around the room. He needed to do something to stay sane. It was crazy but he was afraid that his confusion would make him do something really stupid.

"He's as straight as pole," Merlin mumbled under his nose, worrying that if he said it louder Arthur would hear that. "Oh, this is crazy!" he groaned after a while.

Merlin sat on the edge of Arthur's bed carefully. He didn't allow himself to touch him. He felt that it would be totally wrong.

"I love you," Merlin whispered without a second thought. He didn't know why he did that but despite being afraid he was relieved. He felt that these words were in his mind for years but he had never before been brave enough to let them be said aloud.

However the moment of relief passed by and Merlin was left with his loneliness. The silence in the room was barely bearable. He wanted to hear some reply. He wanted Arthur to scream at him and tell him that he was an idiot. Anything appeared to be better than the silence that filled the room as well as his soul.

Merlin cleared his throat. "You probably don't hear that but I wanted you to know," he said quietly. "And please... don't hate me."

The man stood up and left Arthur's room. It was quite late already. Besides Merlin needed time to think it through. He couldn't think properly when he was in the same room as Arthur. Merlin was starting to discover the bitter-sweet taste of platonic love.

oOoOo

Morgana visited Merlin one evening, bringing a bottle of wine with herself. Merlin was surprised but he was glad to see her.

They sat on the couch and turned the TV set on. However none of them was watching it.

"I'm glad you're here," Merlin said after a while. "This flat is so quiet when I'm alone. It's tiring."

Morgana sighed. "I always argued with Arthur. I often was angry at him... but that's the way siblings behave." She smiled sadly. "And despite all those bad things I love my brother."

"I know," Merlin mumbled. "You are a wonderful sister. If I had a sister and wouldn't mind if she was like you."

"Thank you." Morgana was touched by Merlin's kind words. "Arthur's a lucky man to have us," she said suddenly.

"We're lucky to have him." Merlin didn't know why he said it and he regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. He blushed deeply and it didn't escape Morgana's notice.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" the woman asked him softly.

"No," Merlin said quickly.

"There's something." Morgana was determined. "You can trust me and tell me. Whatever it is, I won't judge you."

"That's nothing." Merlin didn't want to tell her but he was aware that he was losing this battle.

"I'd like to hear that _nothing _anyway." She poured his glass of wine.

"Are you going to make me drunk and get the truth out of me this way?" he asked.

Morgana smirked. "So it's not _nothing _any more. Now you call it _truth_. Excellent!"

Merlin groaned. "I take back all what I said about you. Arthur was right. You are purely evil."

Morgana laughed. "Call me as you wish. Just tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help you," she suggested.

"No, you can't." Merlin said. "But fine. I'll tell you... I have nothing to lose anyway."

He put his glass on the floor and looked at the wall. It was easier to avoid her gaze. "A few days ago I realised something," he said in a trembling voice. "I was shocked at first. Well... I still can't believe that."

"It's something about Arthur." It wasn't a question.

"You're right, Morgana." Merlin smiled sadly. "It appears that everything in my life sooner or later has something to do with your brother."

"It's not difficult to notice," Morgana told him quietly.

"I'm really so obvious, aren't I?" Merlin asked, making his friend chuckle. "However it might have escaped your attention that I'm hopelessly in love with him."

Merlin was waiting for some kind of reply but the only thing that he could hear were their breaths. After a while he dared to look at Morgana. She wasn't angry or astonished.

"Morgana?" he asked weakly.

"It didn't escape my notice," she finally said, hugging him tightly.

"What...?" Merlin didn't know what to do. Morgana seemed to approve of his feelings.

"I'm so happy that you've finally admitted that," she told him.

"Well... thanks."

Morgana let go of the hug and grinned at him widely. "I think it's beautiful," she said. "Have you already told Arthur about you feelings?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Excellent!" Her smile went even wider.

"Morgana, he's in coma," Merlin tried to cool down her excitement. "You act as if he loved me in return."

"I'm sure he does," Morgana assured him quickly.

"You've drunk too much," he mumbled. "He's a straight guy! He dates girls! He likes bubs and... you know."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "How many girls with big bubs have visited him?" she asked. "None of them cares for my brother. There's no bond between them and him." She smiled. "I know that there is a bond between you and Arthur. I've seen it hundreds of times!"

"You've seen nothing but friendship," Merlin said sadly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he said firmly. "It's nothing more than a bromance."

"Bromance is what you make it," Morgana whispered. "Arthur would do for you more than he would do for all those girls that he dated. He didn't tell you that but he used to cancel his dates to spend time with you."

"It doesn't mean he loves me," Merlin pointed out.

"He never did such thing neither for me nor for anyone else!" Morgana told me. "If my brother ever loved someone, it was you."

Merlin didn't know what to say. Morgana's words were flattering and it seemed so easy to believe them. However he didn't want to get hurt. He didn't need a false hope in his life.

"Besides you have my approving," Morgana said to make the atmosphere less taut.

"Can I ask you why?"

"I'd rather have you as my brother-in-law than any girl with bigger bubs than mine as my sister-in-law," she answered smoothly.

Merlin couldn't help laughing and Morgana joined him immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>I love your reviews!<strong>


	5. Dawn

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH  
><strong>

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I was supposed to update last week but I didn't. I'm sorry. I always wanted this story to have only five chapters so it's the last one and that's why it is extra long<strong>_**. **_**I needed to write down all I had in my mind and it took me a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bromance is what you make it<strong>_

**Chapter 5**

"**Dawn"**

Instead of sitting in the chair, Merlin sat on the edge of Arthur's bed. He liked the soft material of the sheet and the warmth of Arthur's body that he felt. He still was a bit afraid of being so close but he was more confident than at the beginning.

"Morgana keeps on telling me that I should talk to you," he said quietly. "I like it. I really do... but I wish you could say something too."

Merlin sighed and touched Arthur's hand softly. He learnt every inch of the hand by heart. It was the way he dared to express the tenderness.

"It's crazy, isn't it? I know that nothing's going to happen. You'll wake up and you won't remember anything that I've told you. We'll be friends and we'll watch some movies or drink beer at bar. I won't dare confess my feelings." He smiled sadly. "Morgana will try everything to make me tell you but when she sees you with some gorgeous girl, she'll resign. That's my future... and your future." Merlin touched Arthur's hair tenderly. "I'm only going to miss such moments like this. But I'd rather see you awaken now than keep on living like this," he whispered after a short moment. "I'm talking like a teenage girl." Merlin chuckled. "What have you done to me?"

oOoOo

Guinevere had a night shift. She didn't have much to do but she couldn't take a nap as well. She decided to visit some people in coma. Although she had never heard a voice of any of them, she started to think about them as friends. Despite her kindness, she had only a few friends in her personal life. The shyness, especially towards men, was the thing that was hard to conquer.

One of the people that she decided to visit was Arthur. The man was handsome but Gwen didn't think about him in such category. For her heart he was a rival, even though she had given up on Merlin the moment she realised that he was in love with his friend.

She opened the door quietly, knowing that it wouldn't wake Arthur up anyway. It was really hard to get rid of some habits.

There was something wrong in the room. It was a light snoring of someone who was sitting in a chair. Gwen turned the light on, knowing who would it be. She wasn't mistaken.

"Merlin," she said quietly, shaking his arm lightly. "Merlin."

The young man opened his eyes, disoriented.

"You shouldn't be here," Gwen told him.

Merlin frowned. "What tiiiiiiime is it?" he asked, yawning.

"It's almost two in the morning," she answered.

"Really? I wasn't going to fall asleep... it just happened."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I'm not going to make you leave this place," Guinevere assured him. "I'd be cruel... and dangerous," she added after a while.

"Why dangerous?" Merlin asked.

"Just look at yourself. You're going to fall asleep on a night bus and it's not a safe thing to do, right?" She sighed. "I'll bring you a blanket."

"Thank you." He smiled at her. "You're an angel."

Gwen giggled. "Of course I am."

When she came back with the blanket, Merlin was already sleeping. She covered him and quietly got out of the room.

oOoOo

He wasn't exactly sure where he was. It was dark all around him and thinking was a hard thing to do in this moment. For a short moment he was considering it as a dream but the pain in his back seemed too real. He moved slightly what caused another shot pain. After a while of lying still he realised that he was not alone in the room. In such silence a breath of another person seemed to be a really loud noise.

"Damn it," the man mumbled, swallowing hard. His throat was so dry and he had nothing to drink.

The person that was sleeping somewhere near him, mumbled something. At first he didn't understand a single sound but the word was repeated. "Arthur..." It was his name. Moreover, it was murmured by his best friend. He would recognise Merlin's voice everywhere.

His mind had gone black at first but now he started realising some things. There had been a car accident and then some voices; so many words that he had been hearing. Most of them belonged to Merlin. Arthur wasn't even sure if they really had been said. Some of the memories that started running through his head were simply crazy.

He wanted to say something to wake his friend up. He didn't know how long he had been remaining in this state. Arthur needed answers and needed his friend. However he wasn't able to make any sound. It was so horrible to wait when he finally opened his eyes.

It took a longer while before Merlin woke up. The sun was already dawning. There was still quite dark in the room but the darkest hour was over.

Arthur was frustrated. He wanted Merlin to notice him but his efforts were hopeless. The blonde watched his friend walking towards the window and looking outside. Once again Merlin was behaving like a girl but Arthur got used to it and, to be honest, he found it quite cute. That was just the way Merlin was and he wouldn't change anything about him.

"Another day," Merlin said quietly. For a short moment Arthur was sure that Merlin knew that he was awaken. However his friend was just talking to himself. That was one of the habits that he remembered. He often heard Merlin's voice during his _prolonged dream_. The problem was that he didn't know when that what he had been hearing was real and when it was just a fruit of his imagination. Suddenly Arthur felt dizzy. He didn't want to think in what state was his imagination, making him hear such things.

Merlin opened a window. "It's September," he whispered. "Half of an year..."

Arthur felt nauseous. He had been in come for six months. It was a big amount of time. Although he didn't think about the time that he'd spent in bed, such news was at least surprising to him.

Abruptly Merlin moved from the window and started walking up to Arthur's bed. His heart started pounding fiercely. Finally Merlin would find out that he was awaken and that everything would be fine once again.

The dark haired man sat on the edge of his bed. Arthur didn't understand why he was looking down on the floor. It was quite weird.

Arthur tried to move his leg. It was difficult but he succeed. Nevertheless Merlin did not notice his effort. Arthur tried once again and this time he touched his friend's body lightly.

Merlin lifted his head but he must have thought that his imagination was playing tricks with him again.

Arthur didn't know how he did it but he groaned silently. Merlin heard that sound and quickly looked at his friend.

"Arthur?" he whispered in disbelief.

The blonde wanted to nodded but he just blinked his eyes.

"Oh my God..." Merlin said weakly. For a while he was fighting with himself but finally he dared to hug him.

Arthur couldn't respond but Merlin's tight hug was surprisingly pleasant.

"I can't believe it's real," Merlin whispered. "Say something... okay. You may have a problem with that for now," he added after a while. "It doesn't matter. You've come out of this shit and that's what really matters."

oOoOo

Arthur was feeling much better. He could move again but he wasn't allowed to get up of the bed yet. He needed time and rehabilitation to be fit again but his condition was generally well.

The good news spread quickly and Arthur didn't have a short while for himself. He was visited by crowds of friends.

In this whole situation Merlin took a step back. He was happy that Arthur was awaken but he felt a bit deceived. He had spent by his friend's bed many months and now he wanted to stay close to him. However there were others who started to separate them. Merlin wasn't a selfish men and he understood their happiness. Nonetheless, the visit of sweet, silly and shallow Vivian was a blow to Merlin. She and Arthur had been dating for a short time. The moment Merlin saw her, he knew that she wasn't a woman for Arthur. She didn't have any advantage beside her beauty.

"I've been missing you so much!" Vivian squealed. "I was so worried."

"Really?" Arthur asked weakly.

"Yes!" She kissed him on a cheek. "I was visiting you as often as I could."

Merlin watched her in disbelief. She hadn't pay Arthur a visit nor when he was in the hospital neither later. It was a treacherous lie. Merlin wanted to do or say something but he wasn't brave enough. Had been Morgana there, she would have reacted.

"That's very nice of you," Arthur said kindly. He didn't think that he and Vivian were together any longer but the girl behaved as if they were. They'd never truly broken up but he had tried to show her that their relationship didn't have any sense. Apparently he hadn't succeed yet.

Vivian smiled and leant down to kiss him on the lips. Arthur couldn't say that the kiss was unpleasant. Vivian was very good at kissing. He sometimes thought that she was just too good. Such kisser like her had to practise a lot with many different people. Arthur didn't want to wonder what kinds of people they had been.

When she broke up the kiss, Arthur coughed lightly.

"Sorry," she said.

"I think my organism isn't ready for kisses yet," Arthur told her to prevent her from kissing him again.

"That's ok, sweetheart." Vivian sighed. "We'll catch up with time when you get out of here."

Arthur nodded quickly. He knew that he couldn't escape the serious conversation with her but he didn't want to start the fight in this place and while Merlin was present.

Merlin was watching this whole scene, feeling a lump in his throat. He considered getting out of the room but he had promised Arthur to stay with him the whole afternoon. Eventually he found the solution.

"I'll be back in a while," he said sheepishly. "Toilet."

Vivian didn't even look at him. Arthur nodded his head and gave him a small smile but his friend didn't notice it.

Merlin came back in fifteen minutes. He prepared an excuse which explained why it took him so long. A short conversation with Guinevere seemed to be convincing.

When Merlin came into the room, there was no sign of Vivian.

"Where's she?" he asked, trying to sound neutrally.

"Her flatmate called. She had to come back home," Arthur explained quietly.

Merlin nodded, not knowing what to say.

"You seem reserved," Arthur pointed out. "You've always been such a chatterbox. I never thought that I would say it but I really miss your babbling."

Merlin couldn't help laughing. "Things... changed," he said eventually.

"The Merlin I knew would have denied," Arthur murmured.

Merlin just shrugged.

"Tell me what happened," Arthur asked his friend.

"It doesn't matter."

"Is it about Vivian?" The blonde sighed. "I know that you don't like her."

"That's true," Merlin agreed. "I never liked her and I don't understand why you waste your time with her. I told you about it months ago and my opinion didn't change." He looked at his watch. "I know that I've promised to keep your company but I hope that you'll excuse me earlier. I've just realised that I have some things to do that can't wait."

Merlin was opening the door when Arthur's voice stopped him.

"Damn! I'm not interested in Vivian. I even know that she never visited me."

"Did Morgana told you?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"No!"

"Can you recognise when she's lying?" He didn't give up.

"No!"

Merlin turned around and looked directly at Arthur. "Then how?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "I haven't told you yet but I think that I was partially aware during my coma."

"Partially?" Merlin asked with trembling you.

"Perhaps a little bit more than partially," the blonde admitted.

"Much more?" Merlin swallowed hard.

"I know that you were by my side for all this time. You and Morgana were the ones that didn't leave me. I want to thank you."

"That's what friends are for," the brunet whispered.

"Yes." Arthur hesitated for a few seconds. "I sometimes heard what you were talking about and... what you were talking to me. Merlin, I remember your confession."

Merlin was remaining still for a short while, blinking. Arthur was looking at him in silence. Suddenly Merlin turned around, grabbed door handle and ran out of the room.

"Merlin, wait!" Arthur shouted but his friend didn't listen to him. "Merlin!"

oOoOo

Merlin was in such rush that he didn't notice Gwen and bumped into her. "Sorry," he murmured, helping her stand up.

"You should be more careful," Guinevere said but she wasn't really angry with him. "By the way... Why were you running down the corridor? What happened?"

The boy blushed deeply. "I feel like an idiot," he told her. "I was talking to Arthur when he was in coma, not really thinking that he would hear me. But he did..." Merlin sighed.

"Wait... Does he remember your love confession?"

Merlin nodded lightly, leaning on the wall. "I've ruined our friendship. He must hate me so much."

"When I saw you together last time, it didn't look as if he loathed you." Gwen tried to give him some comfort. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Well... when he admitted that he heard it, he remained silent. Then I got out of his room and didn't listen when he was shouting my name," Merlin admitted.

"You need to go back to him," Gwen said firmly.

"Never." Merlin shook his head. "I'll never see him again."

"Yes, you will." The woman sighed. "Trust me, all what you need is an honest talk with your friend. It's clear to me that he doesn't hate you. You're just too confused to notice obvious things."

"Really?" Merlin asked doubtfully.

"You don't risk anything," Gwen said reasonably. "If you don't go to talk to him, you'll regret it all your life."

"You're right," Merlin said. "There's nothing left to risk. I'll go there and face him."

Gwen kissed him on the cheek. "That's for luck," she explained, smiling.

Ten minutes later she saw Morgana who was entering the hall with some handsome young man. Seeing Gwen, Arthur's sister gave her a smile and walked up to her, followed by an attractive stranger.

"Hello, Guinevere," Morgana said. "Is my brother alone?"

"No," Gwen answered, flushing lightly. "Merlin just went to talk with him about this thing."

"Excellent!" Morgana couldn't help giggling. "I need to see it."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," the nurse said frankly.

"Who cares." Arthur's sister smirked. "Oh, this is my friend, Lancelot. I hope you can take care of him while I'm spying on our dear boys."

Gwen nodded and Morgana moved towards her brother's room.

"I'm Guinevere," the woman said, looking at Lancelot. "But you can call me Gwen."

"Guinevere is a very rare, yet very beautiful name," Lancelot said charmingly.

"Thank you." Her voice was trembling a bit. There was something wonderful in his eyes and in the way he was looking at her. Gwen wasn't sure what it was but she definitely liked it.

oOoOo

Merlin sneaked into the room silently but Arthur who was looking at the window heard him.

"Merlin," he whispered. "I thought you weren't going to come back."

"I'm here," the boy said in a trembling voice.

Arthur glanced at the chair next to his bed. "Take a seat," he asked his friend. "We need to talk."

"I know," Merlin agreed and moved slowly towards the chair. He sat down, not looking at Arthur. He was too embarrassed.

"I wasn't going to scary you," Arthur broke a silence. "Perhaps I should tell you that I heard everything in other way but I was a coward. I didn't know how to say it so I just took the opportunity. When I mentioned Vivian and when you started to ask questions... I just felt that I could tell you."

"Couldn't you just keep it to yourself?" Merlin couldn't help asking. "You didn't have to tell me that you know about my feelings. It'd have been better if you had just forgotten about my bloody confession."

"I had to tell you," Arthur protested.

"Am I so repulsive?" Merlin asked. "You needed to give me a reason to end our friendship?"

"No! What are you talking about?" Arthur wanted to look Merlin in the eyes but his friend was avoiding eye contact. "Please, look at me."

"No," Merlin said stubbornly.

"Why? I'm just curious." Arthur said intriguingly.

"You're curious?" Merlin knew his friend too well. He knew that if he wanted to hear an explanation he needed to look at him. That's why Merlin lifted his head and met Arthur's blue eyes.

"What have you seen in me?" Arthur asked in such tone as if the question was about the weather.

What?" Merlin blushed madly.

"Why do you have feelings for me?" the blonde kept on asking. "I need to know."

"Do I have to have a reason?" the boy asked, frowning. "I don't really understand it myself but... this conversation has no sense!" Merlin was about to jump up of the chair and run away once again but Arthur grabbed his arm before he succeeded. Although Merlin was able to release himself, something stopped him. Before he could do anything reasonable, Arthur pulled him closer.

"I need to try something," the blonde whispered and without further explanation he kissed his friend. The kiss was short but sweet and chaste.

Merlin was astonished but deep inside he felt that Arthur enjoyed the kiss and it was the surprising and cheerful news. "Have you tried it carefully enough?" he asked weakly.

"I'm not sure," Arthur answered and kissed Merlin again.

This time the kiss was passionate and any of boys wanted to break it.

"Well, well..." they heard Morgana's voice and immediately pulled apart. "I wonder what you would do if I didn't speak up." The woman smirked. "Merlin, remember that my dear brother is not in his best condition and he needs to rest."

"Morgana!" Both Merlin and Arthur groaned.

"What? I'm just worried." Morgana laughed. "You should've seen your faces now. Priceless."

"You're truly evil," Arthur mumbled.

"Perhaps. Nonetheless, it was me and Gwen who pushed Merlin into your arms."

"Fine," Arthur moaned. "I'm grateful so... what do you want?"

"Prepare your wedding?" Morgana asked innocently.

"Morgana!" The boys groaned, blushing deeply.

"I'm joking," she said and left the room to give her brother and Merlin some time in private. When the door was closed behind her, Morgana leant on the wall and whispered. "Or not."

__The end__

* * *

><p><strong>I have a feeling that I destroyed the damn atmosphere of four chapters. But I didn't want this story to be too much depressing. When the idea of <em>Bromance is what you make it <em>****crossed my mind, I knew that it was going to end well. Nonetheless, I admit that there was a moment during writing when I wanted to change my mind. Women are changeable but eventually the original idea won my inner battle. I hope you liked it! Even if you did not, feel free to express it. **

**My next Merthur story should be up soon, though I haven't decided yet which of my ideas should be written down next. It's also possible that I'll publish Merlin/Lancelot oneshot sooner. It's gonna be something totally diffrent than this story. I just think I need to write something naughty and I have some image in my mind. ^^**__  
><em>_


End file.
